


Pour Some Sugar On Me

by sternchencas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Stripper Dean Winchester, Waiter Castiel, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternchencas/pseuds/sternchencas
Summary: Castiel has a new job as a waiter in a strip club, but it's hard to concentrate on work when Dean sex-on-legs Winchester is dancing on stage.





	Pour Some Sugar On Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caswatchesoveryou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caswatchesoveryou/gifts).



> The story is inspired by [cas-watches-over-you](http://cas-watches-over-you.tumblr.com)'s perfect art. I can't stop writing fic for her art, it's just so pretty. <3
> 
> Thanks to [Jemariel](http://jemariel.tumblr.com) for beta reading!

Castiel loves his new job as a waiter. Two months ago, when he applied for it, he didn’t think he would, but now he gladly sleeps at odd hours to make it through his late shifts at the strip club. The staff is friendly and welcoming and due to their strict policies, most of the customers are nice and respectful as well; no drunks and no hands on his ass.

Everything could be perfect, but two weeks ago, things changed. Two weeks ago, Castiel saw him for the first time. Green eyes, a dazzling smile, a face to be painted and showcased in a museum, and a body to die for. That is Dean Winchester. When Castiel started working, Dean was on vacation to visit his brother, but now he’s back, ruining Castiel’s life.

Their shifts align perfectly, so Dean is always there when Castiel is working, and every time, he’s the main attraction, and with good reason. Castiel doesn’t mind the dancing going on in the background and just focuses on his work. After all, he’s no stranger to the sight of naked men. But Dean Winchester is different. The first time he performed, Castiel stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Dean for solid five minutes before he came got back to his senses. Nobody noticed, but Castiel feels his cheeks go red everytime he thinks about it.

Today is a particularly awful day because the club is almost empty. Some of the regulars sit at the bar, and the few tables that need serving don’t take much time, which gives Castiel a lot of room to watch the dancers, including Dean. As soon as “she’s my cherry pie” starts playing, Castiel knows he’s in trouble. The lights change and dip the room in different shades of red with their focus on the main stage.

Dean comes out, dressed in a sexy nurse costume, complete with red thigh highs and a stethoscope. Castiel didn’t even know that a guy in a tight dress might do it for him, but here he is, unable to tear his eyes away. Although there aren’t many guests, Dean’s performance doesn’t lack enthusiasm. He mouths the words of the song and makes sure to draw everybody in, from the guys at the bar to the one tipsy fella in the far corner of the room. Castiel might not be his target audience, but he stares like the rest of them. When the show is over, one guy at the front puts some bills in Dean’s tiny panties, and for a brief moment Castiel wishes he could trade places with him.

But then Dean disappears and Castiel becomes aware that he still has a job to do. He makes another round through the club, checking if people need something to quench their thirst, at least the one Castiel can help them with, and soon he ends up back at the bar. Attempting to keep busy, he fills up the snacks until he feels a presence next to himself. “Heya, Cas.”

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel says, his throat suddenly dry. Over the last week, Dean had made it a habit to talk to him when there’s time. It doesn’t help Castiel’s crush on Dean because on top of being a godlike sexbomb, he’s also nice and funny.

“You mind getting me a beer?” Dean asks. “Benny doesn’t like it when I infiltrate his bar.” He rolls his eyes with the words, but he’s still the kind of guy who respects his co-worker’s wishes.

“Sure,” Castiel says and hurries behind the bar. He opens a bottle and hands it to Dean, getting one of his beautiful smiles.

“Thanks,” Dean says and downs half the bottle in one go with Castiel staring at him, thinking that it should be illegal to wrap your lips around anything the way Dean does. It gives Castiel way too many ideas, all of which could get him fired.

To keep himself from crawling into Dean’s lap, Castiel does another round and hopes that Dean will go home like he usually does. Not tonight though. When Castiel gets back, Dean is still sitting there, nursing a second bottle of beer between his hands while he watches another dancer. Castiel puts down his tray and stacks the dirty glasses into the basket for their dishwasher.

Dean turns to him and gives him an acknowledging smile, so Castiel feels the need to say something. “New girl?” he asks, nodding to the stage.

“Yeah, her name is Bella,” Dean says. “She’s good; very intriguing.”

“I wouldn’t know,” Castiel says, the words just slipping out.

“Oh come on, you’re not a priest. Don’t tell me you don’t enjoy the show.”

Castiel clears his throat, thinking about how much he actually enjoys it. “I do look, but I was talking about the intriguing part. She might be good, but I’m not interested in women.”

There’s no reason to tell Dean about that either, but Dean just shrugs and winks at Castiel. “I like both,” he says, like they’re talking about ice cream flavors. When Castiel doesn’t reply, Dean leans over the bar. “Can I ask you something?”

“Um, sure.”

“Why aren’t you up there?”

Dean nods to the stage and Castiel almost laughs. “Me? I’m-,” Castiel gestures down on himself as if that’s explanation enough and adds, “and I can’t dance to save my life.”

“Really? You have the posture, though, and the confidence when you walk. Totally took you for a dancer. Maybe not stripping, but something.”

Castiel shakes his head, rendered silent by Dean’s words and Dean continues, “And don’t give me that crap.” He imitates Castiel’s hand gestures. “You’re a hottie with a body if I might say so. I mean, you stand there like a brick house stud. If that shirt would come off-”

He doesn’t specify what would happen, but his face is pretty telling and Castiel blushes. “No, I’m not- That’s not me.”

Dean chuckles. “You know what you are? Lightning in a bottle. You just need somebody to screw the lid off.”

He throws the money for his drinks on the bar and winks at Castiel again before he gets up and leaves. Castiel stares after him with a prickling feeling washing over his entire body. “Lightning in a bottle,” he whispers to himself. He has no idea what it’s supposed to mean, but something just happened, and it’s not over yet.

 

* * *

 

Castiel yawns until his jaw cracks and runs his hands over his face while walking up to the bar. He woke up from a dream that might have had Dean in it and he wished he could have gone back to sleep. Instead, he had to go to work. He still loves his job, but over the last month, his situation had not improved. Instead, it had gotten worse.

Aside from being a walking temptation, Dean also stayed at the club after his show numerous times, and always sat at the bar and talked to him. They shared some stories of their past, discussed likes and dislikes, and the more Castiel got to know Dean the more he wished he could do something about his crush on him. Sometimes it even felt like Dean was flirting with him, but Castiel couldn’t bring himself to return the favor.

Castiel sighs and grabs an apron from the basket of fresh laundry, but then someone walks in from behind the stage. “Cas?”

Of course, it has to be Dean. “Hello, Dean,” Cas says and does his best not to stare but it isn’t easy. Dean is wearing a new costume with a pinstripe suit, a long coat, and even a hat. He looks like a fifties gangster and Cas wouldn’t mind being held at gunpoint.

Dean watches him with a raised brow. “Why are you here so early?”

“I’m always here at-” Castiel checks his watch and realizes that he’s over an hour early. “I’m- How?”

“Misread the time, huh?”

Castiel blushes and wishes he could disappear. Dean chuckles and slaps him on the shoulder. “Don’t feel bad. Happens to me all the time. Sometimes the late nights take their toll.”

“This is unfortunate. I don’t have time to go back home, but wouldn’t know what to do here either. There isn’t that much to prepare.”

“You could help me,” Dean suggests and a lump forms in Castiel’s throat.

“How?”

“Just watch me. I have a new routine and wanted to try it out,” Dean explains. “You know, if my movements line up with the music, if I use the whole stage, things like that. You think you can handle that?”

Castiel knows that Dean is teasing him, but saying no would be pretty suspicious. “Sure, why not?”

“Great, just give me a second to get backstage and then hit the music.”

Dean disappears and Castiel takes a few deep breaths to prepare himself. Then he walks over to the sound system and hits play before taking a seat directly in front of the stage. When the first notes fill the room, the light switches to different shades of blue, almost like sitting outside on a clear night. Castiel leans back in his chair and tries his best to appear relaxed, but when the artist sings the first line of “pour some sugar on me,” it feels as if Castiel’s heart might jump out of his chest any second.

A few seconds later, the curtains part and Dean steps outside. He walks right up to the front, immediately losing the coat, and Castiel hates himself because he even finds Dean’s bowlegs extremely attractive. When Dean reaches the end of the stage, he winks at Castiel before turning around, and soon after, Castiel loses any sense of time. The music becomes background noise, only there to keep his blood pumping, and his whole body focuses on watching Dean.

He moves perfectly to the music and not only does he use the whole stage, but he also involves the two poles on each side. At first, it seems like his usual gig, but his behavior changes with every piece of clothing he takes off. Dean always flirts with the audience, but usually his movements are suggestive at best, and not as overly sexualized as they are now.

Castiel wishes he could be up there with him and peel him out of his shirt, but instead, Dean rips it off and leaves the collar and cuffs behind which makes him look like a Chippendale. He takes more time with the pants, but since the music isn’t nearly done, he has lots of time to present his almost naked body to Castiel. At one point, he reaches for his hat and stays in that position like a statue, the imagine perfect to be etched into Castiel’s brain. Then Dean falls to his knees and crawls over to him, his eyes boring into Castiel’s.

All Castiel can do is stare back, and finally Dean gets back up on his knees and stretches out his arms when the song ends. He’s breathing heavily, and Castiel gets out of his chair and walks up to him. Dean only opens his eyes when Castiel pulls at his panties to stick a bill in it. He smiles down at Castiel who can’t help but voice his suspicion. “This wasn’t a new routine, was it?”

Dean’s arms drop to his side and he takes a deep breath. “No, this one was just for you.”

Heat shoots through Castiel’s body and he knows he should take his hand away from Dean, but it still rests on his hip. “You’re a demon.”

“And you act like an angel when we both know that’s not all that you are,” Dean says and he looks down at Castiel’s hand. “Told you I wanted to screw the lid off.”

“What else do you want?” Castiel barely manages to say the words and Dean shakes his head.

“I think it’s pretty clear what I want,” Dean says and he takes Castiel’s hand and puts it on his naked chest. When Castiel doesn’t move, Dean does it for him and runs Castiel’s fingers down his body to his stomach. “Tell me what you want, angel.”

With Dean’s smooth and warm skin under his fingertips and his rough voice in his ears, Castiel is too mesmerized to answer. Dean stretches out his other arm and carefully cups Castiel’s face, his thumb ghosting over his lips. “What do you want, Cas?”

Every fiber in Castiel’s body screams to finally let this happen and the one word rushes out of him. “You.”

Dean’s eyes sparkle with mischief and he grins smugly as if he knew the answer all along. Castiel growls and takes control of his own body again. Now that he said it, he might as well act on it and Dean has toyed with him long enough. He grabs Dean’s arm and pulls him down to kiss him. At first, Dean is surprised, but then he takes part, as eager as Castiel. They breathe each other in with their tongues rubbing against each other and their lips never apart for more than a few seconds.

Castiel held it together the whole time Dean was dancing, but now that they’re making out, his pants grow uncomfortably tight and he urges Dean on to move. “Come down here.”

Dean pulls his legs out from under himself to sit on the stage and Castiel lifts him off the stage before pushing him up against it. “Someone is excited,” Dean says with a grin, but when Castiel only growls, Dean is the one who tears at Castiel’s clothes.

He tries to loosen Castiel’s tie but when it doesn’t budge, he moves on to the buttons of his shirt and marvels at Castiel’s chest. “Damn, I was right about the shirt coming off.”

“Shut up,” Castiel says when his cheeks turn red.

Dean grins. “You’re not blushing, are you?”

Castiel kisses him again to keep him quiet and Dean lets his hands wander to open Castiel’s pants. For a moment, Castiel wishes they could do this under different circumstances, but Dean tastes and smells so good and there’s no way Castiel can wait any longer. His hand travels down between Dean’s legs and Dean pushes his hips forward and rubs against him. At least for a moment, then he carefully pushes Castiel away. “Let me get those off; still need ‘em for the show.”

He pushes the panties down and steps out of them to drop them on the stage; without pause, he reaches for Castiel to level the playing field. Dean pushes Castiel’s pants down far enough so he can reach for his cock and they start kissing again. Like horny teenagers, they jerk each other off with the music in the background barely drowning out their grunts and moans.

When Castiel feels that Dean is getting close, he kisses down along his jaw and neck and as soon as his tongue just grazes Dean’s nipple, Dean’s fingers claw into his shoulders and he comes onto his stomach and Castiel’s fingers. In his bliss, he grabs Castiel harder and pumps his cock so eagerly that Castiel can’t hold on any longer either. He comes with his head buried at Dean’s neck and it feels so good that he doesn’t even care about dripping onto the floor.

For a moment they just stand there, their legs weak, and their breathing fast, and Dean is the first to get his shit back together. “Um, anybody could come in here, like any second.”

Castiel doesn’t want to move, but then he steps away from Dean. “You get dressed,” he says, and tries to pull his pants back up, “I’ll clean up the mess.”

“Alright,” Dean says and wants to get back up on the stage, but Castiel holds on to him to give him another kiss. Dean smiles. “Cas, you sap.”

“Shut up and move!”

Dean follows Castiel’s order, but before he disappears behind the stage, he throws Castiel a kiss and mouths something that looks a lot like “love you.”

In his whole life, Castiel never smiled so big while cleaning up come.

 

* * *

 

Dean fidgets on his chair. Cas told him to sit down because he has a surprise, but that was ten minutes ago. “How much longer?” he shouts into the direction of the other room.

He doesn’t get an answer. Instead, Cas walks in, dressed like a cowboy, with a hat, the boots and even a lasso hanging from his hip. He stretches out his arms and looks uncertain. “What do you think?”

“Howdy, sexy cowboy,” Dean says with a smile, but he’s still not sure about the surprise part. “Is that for Halloween?”

“Not exactly,” Cas says. He walks over to Dean, and gets the lasso from his belt. Without warning, he takes Dean’s hands to tie them behind the chair. It’s loose enough that Dean could get out of it, but he stays put, curious about Cas’ behavior. Dean can hear Cas move in the background and he walks back in front of Dean when music starts playing.

“If you tell anybody about this, I will end you,” Cas says and then he starts dancing.

Dean leans back in his chair and enjoys the show. There’s no way in hell he’d tell anybody. While Cas can live with Dean dancing for others, Dean would rather keep his boyfriend all to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the rest of the art [here](http://cas-watches-over-you.tumblr.com/post/177040932105/what-do-you-want-cas-stripperdean-and-cas-whos)!


End file.
